The Fifth Librarian
by Rossaldinho7
Summary: It's hard to argue with a white envelope. But when a visitor from another world turns up on the day some aliens stole Earth, that's a little bit too much, even for the Librarians
1. Chapter 1

**As anyone who's read most of my other stories probably knows, I've kind of got a thing for Jenny- The Doctor's Daughter, from Doctor Who. To me, she's such an interesting character, with so much untapped potential, and I'm kind of annoyed that they haven't brought her back to the series yet. Even two Doctor's on, it's still possible, as is evident by the return of Sarah Jane. Anyway, as she is one of my favourite characters, I thought I'd write my own accounts of her adventures after she left the planet Messaline. However, I've also developed a liking for crossovers, so she has these adventures inside worlds other than her own. So, then I thought, why not bring her onto a show I've started watching recently, The Librarians, but also bring them onto the Doctor Who episode Stolen Earth at the same time. This is the result of the union of these two ideas. Characterisation may not be spot on for Librarians characters, and Jenny doesn't have that much to draw on, only being in one episode, but I hope you like what I've written.**

The alley looked like any other alley. It could have been in any city, on any planet, in any realm. The only thing distinctive about this alley was what was about to happen within it. A fuzzy image began to fade into existence. The fuzzy image coalesced into a well-built young woman. She wore combat trousers and a green t-shirt, and had blonde hair, put into a ponytail. She looked up from the strange, ovular device on her wrist, and looked around, her brow furrowed in confusion. She scanned the top of the buildings that made up the alley. She rummaged in her pocket, bringing out a white envelope, opening it to reveal a sheet of paper. The paper and the envelope were inscribed with golden lettering. The envelope revealed her name to be Jenny Smith, a simple name, but the only one she had.

Jenny Smith was not human, like the inhabitants of the planet she had just landed on. She had emerged fully grown from machine around four Earth years ago. Her father, was the Doctor, and he was her only parent. She had spent the last four years looking for him, but Time Lords are, as she found out, notoriously difficult to track down, especially when the two of you are the last two Time Lords in existence. How this envelope had found her, Jenny wasn't entirely sure. She never stayed in one place more than a few days, always chasing the next lead about her dad, but one day, she had awoken to find the letter, addressed to her, in her room, inviting her for an interview at the Metropolitan Public Library.

It was then, that the second unusual thing happened in the alley. Jenny heard a strange whooshing noise, and immediately shrunk against the wall, as a door right beside her glowed at the edges, and four humans exited. Two male and two female, they didn't immediately notice her, which gave her time to examine them. The older female was blonde, and wore black trousers, and a black jacket, while the younger female wore a brightly coloured dress and had long, red hair. The two males were closer in age, or so it looked to Jenny. The taller male had slicked back brown hair. The younger male had slightly darker skin, and from his posture, Jenny could tell he oozed confidence. Jenny was deciding whether or not to follow them, when the entire Earth jolted, and the sky went dark. Well, not entirely dark, but when it had once been day, it was now dark as night. Having been forced to the ground by the movement, Jenny slowly looked up, to find the older woman with her gun pointed at her.

"Who are you, and why are you following us?" said the woman. Jenny began getting up slowly, putting her hand in her pocket, going for the psychic paper in her pocket "Don't move!" said the woman.

Jenny removed her hand from her pocket.

"Get up. Slowly."

"Eve," said the older man, staring up at the sky "Look at the sky."

The woman, apparently Eve, looked at the sky. Jenny rose to her feet, and looked skywards. Multiple planets were hanging in the sky above them.

"Tell me I'm not the only one seeing this," said the younger woman.  
"No, we see it," said Jenny "But I don't believe it." She looked at the woman, who still had her gun on her.

"My name's Jenny, I was following you to ask you where the Metropolitan Public Library is, I got sent a letter inviting me to an interview there. Now, put your gun away before you hurt someone."

All eyes turned to Jenny.

"Show me the letter," said Eve. Jenny pulled the letter, embossed with gold lettering, and handed it to Eve.

"I don't understand. How is this possible" asked Eve, passing it round to the others so they could see it.

"What's not possible?" asked Jenny

"We should talk inside," said Eve "This will be alot to process."

She led the way back through the door they had just come out of, and suddenly, they were somewhere else. They seemed to be in a small library. In-front of them, was a table with various pieces of paper on it, as-well as a globe in the centre of it. An elderly man sat at the table, reading a book, and he looked up, annoyed as the five of them entered.

"Honestly, it's like I don't get a moment of peace in this place," said the old man "You can't possibly have completed your mission already."

"Do you have any idea what just happened, Jenkins?" asked the youngest man. He had a different accent to the others "Just for once, leave your post and look outside."

The man, apparently Jenkins, looked outside at the sky. "Oh my, what have we gotten into this time?"

Jenkins looked over at Jenny "Who is this? Why did you let her into the annex?"

"Name's Jenny," said Jenny "And I've been waiting for ages for someone to explain this."

She pulled out the letter that Eve had given back to her "Everyone here seems to know what it is, and why it's significant, but I have no idea. Who are you people?"

"Ezekiel Jones," said the youngest man, seeming slightly offended that Jenny did not know who he was "World-class thief and entrepreneur."

"Entrepreneur?" asked the second youngest "You wouldn't know an entrepreneur if one was staring you in the face." He held out his hand "Jacob Stone. Academic." Jenny shook it.

"Cassandra Killian," said the red-haired girl, holding out her hand, as-well "Who are you? Why did the library choose you?"

"Surely you know," Jenny shrugged "Didn't you send this to me? And how did you send this to me? This planet hasn't even developed long-distance space travel yet."

"It's complicated," said Eve "But why would we need space travel to send you a letter?"

"It's obvious, isn't it?" said Cassandra "She's not from Earth. She's from somewhere else."

Everyone looked at Cassandra.

"How do you know that?" asked Jenny "I've been on the planet less than five minutes."

Cassandra brought her hands apart, as if she was expanding a motion-activated hologram.

"Soil on your boots is certainly not of earth, small stain on your left trouser leg appears to be blood, smells like blood, but is the wrong colour, also, that device on your wrist is definitely not from this world,"

"Wow," said Jenny "You are certainly observant. Where did you learn that?"

"It's not learned," said Cassandra "I'm a synesthete. I see things that nobody else sees. It's over-whelming sometimes."

"Is that normal on this planet?" asked Jenny "Because that's brilliant."

"Not normal, no," said Cassandra, her eyes downcast "And it comes with a cost."

The girl, who seemed excited just a second ago, now looked sad. Jenny wasn't programmed with instruction about how to deal with people. What she had learned, she had to learn on her own.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to, ok?" said Jenny, and Cassandra nodded.

"Everyone here knows," said Cassandra, giving a small smile "I have a tumour that gives me the ability to process information from all five senses at once, but one day it is going to kill me. What day that is, I don't know, so I live everyday like it's my last."

"You are right, of course," said Jenny, electing to change the subject "I am not of this world. I was born on the planet Messaline, a genetically grown soldier, from a tissue sample of my father's DNA. My father is known as the Doctor, and he is of an advanced race known as the Time Lords, who have the ability to travel through time. Beyond that, I've not found much information about them. I've been travelling the universe, looking for my dad, so that I can find out who I am."

A man wearing a suit ran into the room. "Have you seen what's happening outside?"

"Flynn," said Eve "What's going on? Planets have appeared in the sky, and the Library sent out another envelope."

"We're being invaded," said Flynn, putting his hands on his knees, as he panted "I barely got away without them following me. It's an alien invasion out there, how are you not aware of this?"

"We've been kinda distracted by the arrival of an alien in our midst, with a white envelope," said Ezekiel, brandishing the envelope Jenny had left on the table.

"The Library chose her?" asked Flynn "She must have been called to help with this crisis."

Before more speculation could be made of how Jenny was here, they heard a strange beeping noise coming from the clippings book.

"Does it always do that?" asked Jenny, running over to the clippings book.

"This would be the first time," said Flynn, running down the stairs towards the book

"Can anyone hear me?" as the book flipped open. Instead of newspaper clippings, however, as the Librarians were used to, a fuzzy image of a woman was present across the two pages "The subwave network is open, you should be able to hear my voice."

"Who is that?" asked Jacob "What's going on?"

"Captain Jack Harkness, shame on you," said the woman, as her image coalesced. It was a middle aged woman, with short brown hair came on the screen "Now stand to attention, sir."

"Why is this coming through the clippings book?" asked Jenkins "This doesn't make sense."

The woman in the book held up her id, and said: "Harriet Jones, former Prime Minister."

It seemed the woman was having a conversation with someone on the other end of whatever communication this was, but they couldn't hear the other end of the conversation.

"Sarah Jane Smith, 13 Bannerman Road," said Harriet "Are you there? Good. Now let's see if we can talk to each other."

The first screen shrunk, and two other screens appeared, one to the right, and one below, as well as a fourth that was still crackling. The bottom screen showed a woman about the same age as Harriet, and a young boy, while the screen to the right showed three people, two men, one in a suit, one in suspenders, and a woman. A fourth screen on the bottom right was grey.

"The fourth contact is having some trouble getting through,I'll just boost the signal," said Harriet. The fourth screen coalesced into a familiar dark-skinned woman, familiar to Jenny, anyway.

"That's Martha Jones," said Jenny "She was travelling with my dad when I met her."

"Why aren't we getting through?" asked Cassandra "Do we need a webcam?"

"Shh, I want to know why they've been called," said Flynn, waving at Cassandra to be quiet.

"Hello?" asked the woman Jenny had identified as Martha

"Martha Jones," said the man in suspenders, smiling "Martha, where are you?"

"I guess Project Indigo was cleverer than we thought," said Martha "One second I was in Manhattan, and then I ended up in the one place I wanted to be. Home."

Another woman sat down next to Martha "You came home. At the end of the world you came back to me."

"But then all of a sudden," said Martha "It's like the laptop turned itself on?"

"It did," said Harriet "That was me. Harriet Jones, former Prime Minister."

"Yes, I know who you are," said Martha

"I thought it was about time we all met, given the current crisis," said Harriet "Torchwood, this is Sarah-Jane Smith."

"I've been following your work, nice job with the Slitheen," said Jack Harkness

"Yeah, well I've been staying away from you lot," said Sarah-Jane "Too many guns."

"Can we work out where they're broadcasting from?" asked Jenny "They could certainly use our help."

"Well, they've all got British accents," said Stone "Specifically London area, so that narrows it down a little. What else we got?"

"Martha had some trouble getting through," said Cassandra "It might be because she was in an area where internet reception was patchy."

"Narrows it down," said Flynn "But we've still got a long way to go. It might be better to go there and find out what we're dealing with before we think about continuing."

"Jenny," said Jenkins "You said your father was called the Doctor?"

"That's correct," said Jenny

"I knew I'd heard that name somewhere before," said Jenkins "Hang on."

He walked over, and summoned up a book from the main library. Pulling it out, he opened it up, showing a page with Jenny's father.

"That's him," said Jenny "How is there a book about him? I've been searching the universe for him, and you happen to have a book."

"Perhaps you were looking in the wrong place," said Jenkins, not un-kindly "But, this book also details all companions known of him, and-" he flipped a few pages, to show Martha "It tells us exactly where you need to go."

"Jenkins, set the door," said Flynn, as Jenkins began pulling levers on the table. The globe above them glowed, and the doors to the left they had entered through glowed, too. The Librarians, their Guardian, and the visitor from another world, ran through the doors, into the unknown.


	2. Chapter 2

**Jones Residence**

Jenny, the four Librarians and Colonel Baird stumbled out of the door, onto a downstairs landing. They heard Martha's voice in the other room falter. The door opens, and Martha Jones walks out, pointing a futuristic-looking gun at her.

"Who are you, and what are you doing in my house?" asked Martha.

"We're the Librarians," said Flynn

Martha frowned, lowering her gun slightly, then instead of pointing it at everyone, she moved it to point at Flynn specifically "Attack me psychically again, and I'll blow your brains all over the room."

"I-" Flynn began, but Jenny had had enough of this.

"There's no need for that… Doctor Jones?" said Jenny, as Martha's eyes flitted to her. And stayed there, widening in shock. The gun slipped from her fingers.

"Jenny?" asked Martha faintly "That's not possible. I saw you die. I checked your body. You had no pulse. Your hearts didn't beat. This-"

Martha broke off "Nevermind. There are more important things going on here. I don't know who you people are, or why you've come here, but I don't see what help librarians can give here."

"There is a lot to explain in both cases," said Jenny "Where's the Doctor and Donna, for one? Why was Earth stolen? What do the Daleks want with Earth?"

"Can you wait in the other room?" asked Martha "I'll answer what questions I can once we've tried to bring the Doctor here."

Jenny and the group of Librarians went into the Jones' living room.

"You died?" asked Cassandra, as soon as the doors were closed "How are you alive now?"

"I don't know," said Jenny "All I remember, is that I woke up not long after my apparent death. My father and his companions Donna and Martha already gone. So I stole a ship, and went off to find him."

"A woman after my own heart," said Ezekiel

"No flirting, Ezekiel," said Colonel Baird "We're on a mission."

"I'm way too young for you, anyway," said Jenny

"How old are you?" asked Jacob

"Seven," said Jenny, to the shocked faces of the Librarians and their Guardian "And I've spent those entire seven years looking for the father that didn't even stay for my funeral."

"Don't blame your father, Jenny," said Martha's voice from the door "He may not show it, but he carries almost a millennia of loss, coupled with the destruction of his own people. He couldn't bear to see you again. It may have broken him."

"Did it work?" asked Jenny "Is the Doctor here?"

Martha grinned "It worked. He's landed nearby. You need to go to him."

"You're coming too, aren't you?" asked Jenny

"I have a duty I need to perform," said Martha. She gave Jenny the coordinates.

"I'll be back," said Jenny "But I have to find my father."

"We'll head back to the Annex," said Flynn "See what we can do from there."

Jenny nodded, as the Librarians returned through the door, back to the Annexe.

"You might need this," said Martha, passing her the gun she had threatened the Librarians with "Where I'm going, I won't need it."

Jenny took the gun, and for the first time, she saw reluctance in Martha's eyes. "This thing you need to do," said Jenny "What is it?"

"I can't say, Jenny," said Martha "I'm sorry."

"Just consider before you do it," said Jenny "What would the Doctor do?"

Jenny entered the coordinates into her vortex manipulator, and vanished.

 **Deserted Street**

The battered blue telephone box was the first thing she saw as she appeared on the street. The second thing, was the exploded Dalek, still smoking, probably from a hit from a highbeam laser. The third made her begin rushing towards where a familiar figure was lying on the ground, a burn from a Dalek gun visible, as the three people (a blonde girl, a red-head and a tall man) around him were starting to carry him towards the blue box. Jenny ran up, and helped to carry him into the blue box.

"Jenny," said her father, his voice faint "I thought you were dead."  
"That was evident, Dad," said Jenny, as they pulled him into the blue box, putting him down on the ground.

Jenny stared around in amazement. "Ok. What? How?"

"Rose, Jenny, you need to get back," said the only other man in the room "He's dying and you know what happens next."

Jenny didn't move from her dad's side. She was looking over the wound, her field medic skills that had been programmed into her being useless due to the nature of the wound. On all accounts, her dad should already be dead.

"Get back, Jenny," said the Doctor, as he looked at his glowing hand

"What do you mean what happens next?" asked the red head "What's going on?"

"The Time Lords, when they die, they change," the blonde began "But he can't!"

"It's too late," said the Doctor "I'm regenerating!" He staggered to his feet, his face to the sky, and his hands now bleeding energy. But after a few seconds, it stopped, and he looked the same as he was. Only now, his wounds were gone.

"That's not possible," said Jenny "You just took a hit from a dalek. You should not have survived that."

"There's alot that you don't know," said the Doctor "And I'm sorry about that. There's' a lot I should tell you."

The Doctor turned to the others, and started babbling about regeneration and energy and stuff that Jenny didn't understand. Suddenly, the TARDIS lurched, as if it was being pulled upwards by something. All the lights in the TARDIS had gone out.

"Ah crap," said Jenny "Daleks have got us. Some kind of control lock.

"There's a massive dalek ship at the centre of the planets," said the other man "They're calling it the crucible. I'm guessing that's where we're headed."

"Well, this probably isn't going to do me any good," said Jenny throwing the gun Martha had given her to the side "Anyone got a plan?"

There was some more talking, this time by the blonde, who was called Rose. Apparently she was from a parallel world, where things happened ahead of this one. The stars were going out, and apparently, the red head, Donna, was important to stopping it.

"You've got a vortex manipulator there, Jenny?" said the Doctor "Can you use it to get back to Earth?"

"I'm not leaving you," said Jenny "I you're here to fight the daleks, you're going to need soldiers as many as you can get."

"That's never something I wanted for you," said the Doctor "You shouldn't have to be a soldier. If you travelled with me, that's what you'd become. You were better off without me."

The Doctor's words hit her like a turbolaser to the gut. "If that's really what you think of me," said Jenny "Maybe I shouldn't have been looking for you." She hit a couple buttons on her vortex manipulator, and vanished.

 **Jones' Residence**

Jenny appeared back in the living room of the house of Martha Jones and fell to her knees, her eyes screwed tight shut, using all of her willpower to prevent herself from crying. Emotion showed weakness. Her training that had been programmed into her at birth had taught her to control her emotions. She was trying her best to use that training to shut down her emotions, but it wasn't working. The past five or six years looking for her dad, only to find out her dad didn't want her.

Jenny couldn't stop the tears falling from her eyes. She brought up her hands to cover her eyes, as she heard footsteps from behind her.

"What's the matter, Jenny?" the voice belonged to Col Baird. She felt hands take hers, and push a tissue into her hand. Jenny began drying her eyes "You don't need to tell me, but I think it'll help."

Jenny turned to look into Baird's eyes "I spent five years looking for my dad," said Jenny "Five years, and now he says he doesn't want me. That I'm better off without him."

"I can understand your frustration," said Baird "But the Library chose you, and as far as I'm concerned, that makes you part of our family. And right now, this family needs you."

Jenny wiped her eyes again. Baird was right. The daleks were still invading the world. From all of the stories she had heard, she was sure the Doctor would save the day. But whatever they were planning, there would be casualties. If Jenny could work out what the daleks were planning, maybe she could minimise those casualties.

She walked into the living room, where Flynn, Cassandra, Jacob and Ezekiel were waiting.

"The Doctor's been captured by the daleks," said Jenny "I managed to escape, and he will too, but depending on what the daleks are planning, there will be casualties. If we can work out what their plan is, we might be able to minimise casualties."

"Well, there are 26 planets in the sky," said Jacob "27 total."

"The laylines seem supercharged," said Cassandra "Like there's more energy there than there should be."

"Why 27?" asked Ezekiel "Why these planets? What's special about Earth and all of these planets?"

"Let me think," said Jenny, her brow furrowed in thought "If all the laylines on these planets vibrate at the same frequency, then maybe the daleks are harnessing that energy for something. But it can't be. The energy that would be generated by that could snuff out several universes."

"It's a good thing the laylines are nearly empty then, isn't it?" said Flynn, grinning. Jenny looked over at him "Most of the energy of the laylines was bled off in the Middle Ages, into magical artefacts. They'll never be able to use Earth as one of the 27 planets, unless…" The colour drained from Flynn's face.

"I know where the daleks will go," said Flynn "They need the energy of the laylines. That energy is stored in magical artefacts in the Library. We need to go."

Flynn ran back to the magical door, running back through to the Library. The others followed, Jenny closing the door behind them.

 **Still not quite sure where this is going. I'd like to take a different approach here. I'm writing this as I go, so not sure where this will go from here. Jenny's a bit unstable, mentally. Conditioned to be one thing, and trying to do another, based on what her father said, then her father dismissing her so readily. Things will happen with the daleks and magical artefacts in the next chapter.**


End file.
